


Moving in

by shyychild



Series: Fluffy drabbles [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Ritsu moves in with Takano.





	

Onodera folded his shirts and placed them in the dresser, almost done with putting away his things. As he closed the drawers he mentally checked off clothes on the list of things he needed to do. All that was left was furniture and some bigger items.

And... to actually get comfortable living with Takano. 

"Onodera," He heard his voice form behind him. "What do we do with your chairs and stuff? There's really no room for it." Takano walked in and sat on the bed, watching him. The shorter man thought for a moment. "Uh, we could sell it. Or give it away." 

His voice was slightly high pitched from nervousness. "It doesn't matter to me." He knew he was rambling now. Onodera felt his cheeks heat up and he looked down, embarrassed.

Takano leaned back against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Smooth, Onodera." The shorter man flushed and crossed his arms. "I'm looking forward to sleeping with you in the same bed, for real this time." He stretched his arms out with a small smile.

He glared at Takano, hands balled into fists. "Pervert," He mumbled, voice quiet and angry. "Don't try anything weird!" Onodera huffed.

The dark haired man glanced at him. "Who said anything about that?" He clicked his tongue. "Assumptions, assumptions." Takano smirked again at the expression on the other mans face. Onodera was red and flustered, gaze on the floor. "S-shut up!" 

Takano watched him stomp out of the room, leaving him alone.

Onodera walked to the living room and sat on one of the chairs. Takano could really be annoying.

He looked around the room, memorizing the layout. It was exactly like his own but neater and less cluttered, no clothes scattered around or empty energy drink bottles everywhere. Living with someone else meant breaking his old habits to fit in with someone else, which he hoped he could do. It did make him feel slightly better that Takano could cook, and he would eat regular meals at regular times.

Onodera was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. "Onodera, what do you want to eat?" Takano walked into the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter-" He was cut off by the door bell ringing. Takano stepped over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi! I was wondering if Ritsu was here, he wasn't answering the door." Onodera's eyes widened when he heard An's voice. He stood and turned towards the door, catching her attention.

An smiled. "Hi, Ricchan." Onodera smiled in an unsure way, self conscious of Takano staring at him. "Hi, An-Chan. What is it?"

"I just came to say hi." She looked around slightly, taking in the several empty boxes. Her eyes widened. "Did you move in with him?" Onodera froze, fake smile still on his face. 

"Uh... Well..." He stuttered. Takano stepped beside him. "Yes, he is." He put an arm around his shoulders. An's cheeks turned pink, and she smiled again. "That's nice, Ricchan." The shorter man stared at her, expecting some sort of protest. "You're not going to tell my... parents?" She giggled. "No, don't worry." 

"Uh, thanks, An-Chan." He felt Takano's arm tighten. He looked up in annoyance to see Takano's face stony and slightly cold, making him look down again.

An adjusted the strap on her bag and stepped back. "I should go now," She gave a small wave and smiled. "Bye Ricchan!" Onodera watched her walk away towards the elevator, quietly humming a song.

For a moment, they stood there. Onodera was surprised she had agreed to not tell, and grateful for it. He shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, Takano-san, you can let go now."

Takano was silent, then he slid his arm off and closed the door. 

Onodera went over to the chair, but before he sat down he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"Takano-san, what-" 

The taller man pushed him against the wall beside them. He held Onodera's hands in a gentle grasp, his own were warm. "I'm so happy you moved in with me." He pressed a kiss on his lips.

Onodera flushed and tilted his head down. Takano put two fingers under his chin, looking at him with a smile that made his stomach flip. "I'm so happy you chose me." He kissed his forehead with a gentleness that made his stomach flip.

"I love you. So much." 

The shorter man lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed by all the affection. "..." He couldn't think of anything to say.

Takano kissed his lips, harder this time. Onodera clung to his shirt, emotions all mixed up.

They broke apart, Takano still smiling. "We should make dinner now." Onodera nodded shakily, face dusted with a deep pink from the kiss. The taller man stepped away from the wall and walked into the kitchen to start cooking, leaving him with a flushed face and a head full of jumbled thoughts. The kiss was so gentle, so different from all the other times. 

So loving.

Onodera sat in the chair, listening to the sounds in the kitchen. He wondered what Takano was making.

Fifteen minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table eating their food. It was quiet and slightly awkward, the only other sounds besides them eating were distant and muffled. Onodera was almost used to the silence, but he wanted some way to fill it. They really did have nothing to talk about.

"Uh, Takano-san, I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired." He put his bowl on the counter. Takano yawned, following suit. "I think i'm going to sleep too." 

Onodera walked out of the kitchen, unreasonably nervous about what was about to happen. He had hoped going to bed early would mean being asleep when Takano joined him. He pulled out some pajamas from the dresser and walked to the bathroom, changing quickly and brushing his teeth.

When he went back into the bedroom, Takano was sitting on the bed. He was reading a book which he put down when he saw Onodera.

The shorter man felt his face heat up and he quickly went under the covers, on the edge of the bed. "Good night, Takano-san." His voice was muffled from the blankets. "You can move closer if you want." Takano went under the covers too, leaving some space in between them. "Its fine."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Onodera felt as though Takano was watching him. He just wanted to go to sleep, and it was incredibly difficult.

"You're going to fall off the bed." Onodera felt a hand grab his arm and roll him towards the wall. "Takano-san!" 

Onodera felt arms go around him, restricting and warm. He smelled laundry detergent and some faint cigarette smoke, reminding him of when this had happened before, only he would wake up in the morning panicked and slightly sore.

"Good night, Onodera." Takano kissed the top of his head. The shorter man flushed, feeling warm and safe. This side of Takano, the one he got to see, made him feel happy and confused at the same time.

"Good night, Takano-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:3)


End file.
